


女王护卫(Queen's Guardian)

by NetherseaHermit



Series: 圣巢之心（The Heart of Hallownest） [17]
Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23123290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NetherseaHermit/pseuds/NetherseaHermit
Summary: *本文是《圣巢之心》系列的第十七章，前篇请参见合集*蜂巢骑士视角，揭示维斯帕去世后蜂巢逐渐感染的情况*小骑士是大恶人*嘴里吐小蜜蜂的设定太违和，所以稍加转化了一下
Series: 圣巢之心（The Heart of Hallownest） [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655590
Kudos: 1





	女王护卫(Queen's Guardian)

**Author's Note:**

> *本文是《圣巢之心》系列的第十七章，前篇请参见合集
> 
> *蜂巢骑士视角，揭示维斯帕去世后蜂巢逐渐感染的情况
> 
> *小骑士是大恶人
> 
> *嘴里吐小蜜蜂的设定太违和，所以稍加转化了一下

“杜兹，我最勇敢忠诚的骑士。”维斯帕端坐在王座上，说，“从今日起，我将蜂巢的指挥权转交给你。”  
听到这话，杜兹略微吃了一惊，他抬起头来问：“女王，那您呢？”  
“我已掌权太久，现在也想好好休息一下了。而今沃姆已倾，公主已冠，我已下令全面封锁蜂巢。接下来就交给你了。”  
“可是女王，没有您，我不知道该怎么做。”  
“你要做的事情只有一件：保卫蜂巢。”  
“保卫蜂巢。”杜兹笃定地重复道。  
等他再抬头时，维斯帕已经不见了踪影。  
“女王？”他站起身来有些慌乱地喊道，“您去哪了？”  
“记住，我的骑士…”  
杜兹转过身去，发现周围的景象变换成了维斯帕的寝宫，女王硕大的身躯静静地沉睡着。  
“…保卫蜂巢…驱逐敌人…”维斯帕的声音听起来如此的遥远，“…等我回来…”  
然后杜兹便醒了。  
他已经不记得自己做过多少个这样的梦了。自从女王沉眠，蜂巢表面上依旧井然有序，可杜兹总觉得有一种缺失感。但他没有时间沉浸在自己的情绪中，他要履行好自己的使命，等到女王回来时交给她一个更加昌盛的蜂巢。  
今天的采蜜队收获不多，但也不算少，毕竟自从蜂巢封闭以后外出的蜜蜂就大幅减少了，不过至少能保证蜂巢的基本需求。杜兹吩咐完今天的安排以后，便开始了日常巡逻。  
他最先来到了图书馆，平时没事的时候他常喜欢来这逛逛。蜜蜡灯散发着柔和的金光，为堆叠的书帙染上了一层黄昏的薄纱，那是从光明时代起蜂巢代代传承的智慧结晶，在醉人的花香中陈酿。负责守卫的雷切努见到杜兹前来，向他端正地行了个礼：“你好，长官！周围一切正常，没有发现异样状况！”  
现在雷切努是蜂巢中为数不多的还算有精神的虫子了。不知道为什么，自从女王入眠后，大家都不爱说话了。整个蜂巢沉浸在压抑沉重的氛围中，蜜蜂们仿佛都停止了独立思考，每天就只是完成自己的本职工作。虽然听女王说蜂巢最初诞生的时候好像也是这个样子，但杜兹仍然怀念以前大伙在辛勤劳动的间隙，在那谈笑的欢愉中洋溢着的活力、生机与朝气。  
“嘿，雷切努，最近如何？萝蜜还好吧？”  
“报告长官，一切都好！我替妻子感谢长官垂念！”  
“话说，我前些日子推荐你看的书你有翻一下吗？”  
“那本《遗落的金色黎明》我翻阅了一下，诚如长官所言，里面的秘传确实让我兴趣浓厚。等我这轮值岗结束了一定好好看看！”  
“那就好。对了…”  
一小队工蜂飞了过来——他的闲聊时间结束了。蜂巢的东南角出现了较大规模的入侵，现在需要他的支援。  
等到杜兹赶到的时候，蜜蜂们正处于劣势，他赶忙冲入战场，手中的银针翻飞不止，顷刻间便在双方中清理出了一片空地。那些野兽嘶吼着，长满尖刺的口器贪婪地颤动，看来浓郁的蜜香蒙蔽了它们的理智——如果它们真的有理智这种东西的话——但杜兹绝不会把大家劳动的成果拱手让虫。  
“同胞们，反攻！”  
随着他一声号令，蜂群士气高涨地冲了上去，那些野兽也没有退缩的意思，咆哮着拖着满身的尖刺扑了上来。杜兹挥舞银针刺入了一只野兽的胸膛，又反手削掉了另一只的脑袋。在他们的攻势下，野兽节节败退，直至大部分都或死或逃。  
杜兹将银针从一只野兽的头部拔了出来，回头却看见一位蜜蜂守卫被几只野兽围攻，有一只野兽乘其不备跳起袭向她的后背。  
“小心！”杜兹冲了过去，戳穿了那只野兽的脊骨，然后又帮忙对付了剩下几只。  
“邱丽儿，你没事吧？”  
邱丽儿点了点头，没说什么飞向了一旁。唉，就是这样。杜兹真的不明白大家都怎么了，为什么彼此间除了必要的信息传达以外都不交流了呢？这有时甚至会让杜兹产生一个沮丧的想法：感觉有没有他都没什么区别。不行，他现在不能迷惘。为了蜂巢，为了女王。  
“英曼韦伯，你负责带领第七小队把野兽造成的漏洞修补好。兰，你负责带领第十三小队加强周边的安保巡逻。笛坎图，你则负责带领第五中队追查野兽的来源与行进路线，并以此规划好相关的防范措施…”  
安排完相关工作后，杜兹突然感觉腿部传来一阵刺痛。应该是刚才作战的时候不小心被割伤的吧。金色的蜂蜜血往外浸出，滋润着他的伤口，这种珍贵的液体存在于每只蜜蜂体内，在一定限度内可以帮助蜜蜂快速疗伤。但杜兹感觉自己的蜂蜜血有些发橙，伴随着一丝苦涩的气息。可能是最近作息不太规律，从而内环境有些紊乱导致的吧。不管怎么样，杜兹决定先去小睡一会儿补充一下精力。  
“杜兹，我的骑士，记住…”女王的声音听起来依然如此遥远。  
杜兹环顾四周，偌大的蜂巢只有他一只虫，没有维斯帕的身影。  
“女王，您在哪儿？”  
“为了蜂巢…”那个声音依然在空旷的蜂巢回荡。  
杜兹像着魔似的重复道：“为了蜂巢…”  
“为了女王…”  
“为了女王…”  
“为了光芒…杀戮…”  
“为了光芒…杀——”  
“杜兹！”  
杜兹一下子从着魔状态中惊醒，这是女王的声音，不会有错。但与那遥远缥缈的传响不同，这声听起来坚实而真切。他转过身去，发现维斯帕就站在那。  
“女王？”  
“杜兹，是我。不要被梦境中的低语蒙骗了，坚定自己的意志。”  
“不，我没搞清楚，发生了什么？这是哪？您什么时候回来？”  
“杜兹，我回不来了。我的故事早已落幕，是时候向前看了。”  
“但…可是您说过，您说过您会回来的！我一直在等着那一天！”  
“我从来没有说过。那是光芒在利用你的弱点。”维斯帕悲伤地摇了摇头，“杜兹，万物都将迎来它们的终结。放下吧…”  
蜂后的身影逐渐模糊，化为了飘散的光圈。  
“女王，我不明白！什么光芒？什么终结？”杜兹徒劳地在寂静的蜂巢呐喊，“放下什么？！告诉我啊！女王！！！”  
杜兹喘着粗气从梦中惊醒，冷汗浸透了他的皮毛。腿部的伤口还在隐隐作痛，但已经痊愈，没有大碍了。他眨了眨眼，努力回忆刚才的梦境。女王说，要放下，放下什么？她说她回不来了是什么意思？难道她不是在安眠中等待有一天醒来吗？杜兹想把这些理清楚，但越理脑子越乱。  
又有一小队工蜂飞了过来。  
坏了！女王的寝宫！  
杜兹抓起银针就跑，用平生最快的速度往寝宫赶去。哪个胆大包天的狂妄之徒竟敢搅扰女王的沉睡？！他定要将其碎尸万段！  
那个生物单枪匹马地闯进了维斯帕的寝宫，来不及多想，杜兹从上方跃下，挡在了那个生物面前。迎接他的是一个矮小的苍白身影，一把锋利的骨钉，还有一双空洞的眼睛。  
“陌生者，你已闯入蜂巢之圣地，速速离去，否则休怪我不客气！”  
苍白的家伙没有说话，掏出了骨钉，静静地立在那等待杜兹攻上来。按道理这样的举止应当是自信与骄傲的表现，但眼前这个生物感觉十分…漠然，杜兹从它身上感受不到任何情感，简直不像是自然生物，让他有些不寒而栗。  
但他不能退缩！不管女王的话是什么意思，保卫蜂巢都是他神圣的使命，更何况他决不允许任何虫亵渎女王安眠的圣所！  
杜兹发起了攻势，银针的寒芒直刺那个生物的脑门。然后，那个生物化为了一团黑影，从他的身体里穿了过去？！要不是它确实出现在了杜兹的背后，他差点以为自己出现幻觉了。这是什么邪恶诡秘的术法？  
没等他多思考，苍白的家伙一骨钉劈砍了上来，杜兹连忙回身招架，把骨钉挑开接着一刺，命中了它的腹部。苍白的家伙受了这一击，神色却没有丝毫的变化，就像没受过伤一样再次攻来。杜兹躲避不及，骨钉割伤了他的左肩。真是个可怕的敌人。  
杜兹扔出了三枚蜜弹，尖锐的蜂针随着爆炸朝八方射开，那个生物灵巧地回环侧身，一个冲刺朝他砍来，杜兹快速绕至它身后，准备挥出一击，它回过头来，再次化为了黑影，一团黑色的冲击波把杜兹打到了墙上。这是…法术？卑鄙的外乡虫！  
杜兹勉强撑着银针支起身体，那个苍白的家伙慢慢走到了他面前，冷冷地看着他。它举起骨钉，准备最终宣判他失败的命运。但杜兹拒绝了这样的命运。  
不顾灼烧的疼痛，杜兹再次站起，以惊人的迅捷进行了一连串刺击，尽管那个生物格挡了大多数攻击，但仍然中伤了两处。然后，如同之前一样，它跟没事似的调整好了态势，化为一道黑影冲了上来穿过杜兹的身体，在他背上留下了一道伤痕。  
杜兹觉得自己可能不是这个苍白生物的对手。但他绝对不能就此退缩！女王还在看着他，他一定要…保护好蜂巢！  
“第一游击队，出击！”  
随着他一声号令，蜜蜂们俯冲而下，那个生物后退了几步，躲避蜂群的冲撞，杜兹趁机冲了上去进行追击。它又化为了一道黑影。这次他可不会再上当！他将银针向后刺去，却落了个空，苍白的家伙跃到了半空，然后突然用拳头砸了下来，掀起了一阵黑色的冲击波。该死，又是法术！不仅杜兹被震飞了几米远，就连游击队也伤亡惨重。  
那个生物又缓缓地向他逼近，骨钉闪着寒光，似乎已准备好夺他性命。杜兹挣扎着站起，感觉自己的身体异常沉重。如果他没记错，第二十二游击队此刻还处于待命状态。不行，不能白白让同胞们送死。杜兹看着这个诡异的对手，心中做好了觉悟。  
“女王…在上！”  
他发起了最后的冲锋，手中的银针已经丧失了章法。他感到自己身上的伤口在增加，先是右胸，然后是左腰，再然后是脸颊，直到骨钉贯穿了他的身体。杜兹的气力随着蜂蜜血不断流失，苦涩的气味在空气中弥漫。那双空洞的眼睛盯着他，仍然没有一丝情感。  
他失败了。  
“…对不起…我的…女王…”  
随后杜兹双眼一黑，倒了下去。  
“我的骑士啊，你终于自由了。”


End file.
